Shopping and Jealousy!
by HummelK
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to Lima Mall with Kurt's cousin for a bit of shopping!  Blaine may get a little jealous along the way   Fluffiness! Klaine!


A/N: Hey guys! Another story! Woot! Maybe I should try an ongoing story soon. What do you guys think? :D

Oh yeah! Xavier is Kurt's cousin, from my other story! Be sure to check it out! But you don't have to read it to get this one! :D

Well you know the usual, blah, blah, blah, I don't own Glee and that blah.

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping!<strong>

Kurt, Xavier, and Blaine spent the past three hours walking around the entire half of Lima mall and to be honest Xavier and Blaine felt exhausted! Kurt, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. Apparently he was used to walking around the mall buying and trying on clothes, since he goes to this mall every week. This mall was paradise to Kurt. Since it was the one place where he could buy clothes. "Come on Kurtsie! I'm tired can we eat now?" Xavier whined as he threw both of his arms around Kurt's torso and just hugged him. Kurt sighed, well it sounded more like a growl but hey he was still pretty mad. "Fine, We'll get lunch right after we visit this new store that just opened right by the cafeteria!" Kurt said hopping towards the store, pushing Xavier aside. Kurt ran straight ahead into the store while Blaine and Xavier stopped for a second to read the name of the store. "Styles and Threads, interesting name, isn't it Blaine?" Xavier asked while casually walking into the store. "Yeah. I guess."

The store had a few people inside, mostly guys but a couple of girls were in the store too. Xavier and Blaine walked around the store a bit looking for Kurt and at the same time glancing at the styles of clothes. When they finally found Kurt, he was already walking towards a dressing room. Conveniently, there was a couch right by the dressing rooms. After 3 minutes, Kurt came out from behind the white doors of the dressing room wearing (really) tight (black) skinny jeans with a nice white button down and a blue bow tie. "Wow! That looks amazing on you!" A voice said from the distance. Then a tall, brown haired man walked towards Kurt and smirked. "Oh, um Thank you." Kurt responds to the man. "But you know what would look even better? You without the clothes on." The man growled at Kurt. By now Blaine and Xavier were pissed off and annoyed, but for different reasons. Xavier, because some stranger was talking to his cousin in a disgustingly rude way and for Blaine because there was a man, he doesn't even know, hitting on his boyfriend and the guys was probably making Kurt uncomfortable. Both boys were pulled away from their thoughts when the man spoke again. "So, My name is Jake. What's yours, Sexy?"

Kurt just stood there shocked and grossed out and it was written all over his face. Was this guy really trying to hit on him? If he is then he's failing because he already grossed me out when he growled at me. Kurt thought as he looked up to the man. The ma- well teenager, had short dark brown hair with deep green eyes and a dimple in his left cheek. Jake smiled apologetically and spoke, yet again. "Sorry, uh if you think I was rude, because actually I'm not usually like that it's jus- it's just that my friend, over there" He pointed at the hat section of the store. "He told me to say those things to you, he thought that it would catch your attention, but it looks like it back fired." By now his head was down and he was shuffling his feet. Kurt smiled and said "It's okay, I know how friends can get. But actually I'm taken. Uh and my boyfriend's over there."

When Blaine realized Kurt was pointing at him, he got up from the couch and walked towards them. "So yeah sorry, uh Jake, was it?" Kurt said looking at the green eyed boy. "Yeah, yeah it's Jake." Jake responded looking at Kurt with happiness. "Well sorry about hitting on your boyfriend. I didn't know he was taken, but I figured he might have been since he's cute." Jake said looking at Blaine like he said nothing wrong. "Yeah, it's good. And I know, he's **really** cute." Blaine said patting him shoulder. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek when Jake finally walked away from them. "I love you, Kurt." "I Love you Too, Blaine." Kurt giggled in response. As Jake walked past Xavier towards his friend, he was stopped by a hand. "Don't you dare hit on my cousin again." Xavier threatened as Jake ran off to his friend in fright.

When Kurt was done buying the clothes he wanted, they finally went to the cafeteria. "Hey Blaine, were you jealous **again**?" Kurt asked while smirking. Blaine blushed and Xavier and Kurt laughed. Seems like Blaine and Kurt are head over heels in love with each other.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it?<p>

Tell me! :D

Kurt and Blaine have fluffy kisses whenever you review!

So make sure you do!

Review! :D


End file.
